


That Halloween Magic

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [17]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are strangers dressed coincidentally as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell in a halloween party and somehow, their horrifyingly magical road to forever starts from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Halloween Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how fluffy sounding that summary went when in reality, this is just pure kinky shit and lacking in romance. HAHAHA! A late halloween offering from me and Niki [please check her works out too, they're nothing but great, I promise. :)], so I hope you like it guys! All the lurveee! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: A hefty amount of fluff and smut, and pure Zouis action! And oh, Louis as Peter Pan and Zayn as Tinkerbell. ;)

Who would have thought that losing a bet could sometimes give you the best possible thing in life?

That was the case for Zayn Malik, and his magical love story, well sorta.  
  


~*~  
  


It was halloween and Zayn was invited to a party in a school mate's house to celebrate the yearly occasion. Almost all students in their campus graced the event, wearing their respective costumes and some with their chosen dates.

Unfortunately for Zayn, he was planning to come in a simple Green Lantern costume, but was forced to wear a Tinkerbell costume after losing in a bet with Danny and Ant.

Louis was dressed as Peter Pan and instantly noticed Zayn when he walked in with his tiny green outfit and fairy wings and shoes. "Wow." He breathed out looking at the boy.

"You're drooling." Harry laughed as he looked at his best friend.

Louis noticed Liam talking to Zayn as his girlfriend stood next to him. "Who is that?" Louis asked.

"Um, go ask Liam. Apparently he knows him." Niall told him.

Louis walked up to Liam, smiling at Zayn and Sarah. "Excuse us for one second." Louis said and pulled Liam away some. Liam was dressed as James Bond and Louis couldn't help but smile at him. "Who is that?" Louis asked, motioning towards Zayn.

"Who? Zayn? Oh yea. That's Zayn Malik. He's in my English class." Liam told him.

Louis continued eye-raping the boy, licking his lips as he did so. He was awed at how to the costume fit the boy perfectly, hugging each and every curve of his body. And fck, his arse. It was probably the yummiest he's ever seen. Images of him spanking and eating that arse out flashed through his mind, his dick hardening in response.

When he was snapped into reality but a slap to his arse and a signal from Niall, he finally got the courage to walk towards the boy, his heart racing as he comes nearer.

Zayn was caught off-guard as he felt a hand on his arse cheeks and warm breaths on his ear.

"Hey babe. I'm Louis." Louis purred in Zayn's ear. Zayn tensed at the voice, and jumped as Louis pinched his ass. "Wanna dance?"

"Um..." Zayn hesitated.

"Come on babe." Louis said. "I don't bite." He gave a kiss to Zayn's neck. "Much."

"Um.." Zayn felt uncomfortable with a stranger up against his back side. "N-no thank you." Zayn pulled off and turned around, giving a quick smile to Louis before he joined Liam and Sarah again.

Louis sighed and grabbed Zayn's arm before he could really go anywhere. "Wait, look I'm sorry. Most people like that, and I realized I made you uncomfortable. Let's start over. I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis gave him a small smile.

Zayn gave a shy smile. "I'm, uh, Zayn..." He said, putting his hair behind his ear nervously with the arm that Louis wasn't holding.

Louis smiled at him. "Well Zayn... would you like to dance?" Louis asked again.

Zayn gave another shy smile. "Um, sure."

Louis led the both of them towards the center, Zayn still with reservations. An upbeat song roared through the speakers, all partygoers jumping and dancing to the music.

Zayn was a little shy with his movements, as he was surrounded by teenagers in his class and not to mention, probably the hottest guy in school is dancing with him.

A few moments later and the music changed into something more sensual, and people surrounding them were grinding to the beat with their partners.

Louis smiled, turning Zayn around so that his ass was against his front. Zayn tensed, buy Louis gently wrapped his arms around Zayn and kissed his cheek. "Relax. It's okay." Zayn gave another shy smiled towards Louis. "Just go with the music."

They started grinding to the beat, Louis giving light kisses to Zayn's neck every once in awhile.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Louis asked.

"Um... a little..." Zayn said honestly.

"Okay. I want to get to know you though, so can we go talk outside?" Louis asked.

"Sure," Zayn answered. Louis led them outside, getting catcalls from various friends, including jealous glares from girls towards Zayn, resulting in Zayn blushing madly and Louis smugly grinning.

"That was weird, still not used to that kind of attention," Zayn admits.

"I've noticed people eye raping you." Louis told him honestly. "They undress you in their minds."

Zayn gave a small gasp and blushed, looking down. "Oh..."

"It's okay babe. I'll be honest. I did it earlier."

Zayn widened his eyes slightly looking at Louis. Louis chuckled at his expression and lead him away from everyone. "It's a compliment love." Louis told him, kissing his cheek.

Zayn immediately turned redder than ever at Louis' compliment and the kiss afterward, the other man immediately noticing it, cooing at the adorable mess before him.

"You are just too cute, I just want to eat you up," Louis gushes. Zayn felt a surge of confidence at his words, leaning in to Louis' ear.

"I think you and I will be happy if you ate me out instead," Zayn said cockily, catching Louis off-guard.

Louis' eyes widened for a second and smirked. "I would love to do that." Louis scooted closer to Zayn and started nibbling at his neck. "Um... are you a virgin?" Louis asked.

Zayn blushed and nodded. "I-I um, don't know where that confidence ce from... I've never done something like that anyway... maybe Liam slipped something in my drink..."

Louis chuckled as he continued to kiss Zayn's neck. "It's okay love... I'm not going to take something as precious as your virginity... but..." Louis smirked, but Zayn couldn't see since he was kissing at his neck. "Come with me."

Louis grabbed Zayn's hand and lead him inside and up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Zayn asked.

Louis didn't answer and led Zayn to a spare bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. "I believe you said you wanted me to eat you out." Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Zayn, pulling him closer to him and working at his neck again.

"I-I was joking." Zayn said nervously.

"You'll like it, I promise. I'm just eating you out, I'm not taking your virginity."

"I- umm" Zayn got really nervous now. "I've never been naked in front of a man before..." Zayn admitted.

Louis smiled, and nibbled at Zayn's neck. "Well aren't I lucky."

Zayn's eyes widened, and started shaking when Louis carried him across the room.

"Don't be scared, love. Okay, you won't be naked in front of me, you'll keep the dress on?" Louis offered and Zayn nodded his head frantically.

Louis gently laid Zayn down on the bed and stripped him off his flats and stockings, leaving him on his Tinkerbell dress and blonde wig.  
  


Zayn tried to cover himself some, but Louis chuckled giving his ass a small spank. "It's okay love... You're beautiful."

Zayn blushed and turned his head away. "Don't turn your head love." Louis said, using his nose to turn Zayn's face forward again. "Lay on your stomach baby." Zayn got nervous again as his face reddened. "It's okay, relax." Louis sighed looking at Zayn. "If you're this scared to do this, we don't have to."

Zayn hesitated as he looked at Louis. He gutted some confidence and kissed Louis, making him moan in surprise. "I-I want to... it's just... I've never done something like this before."

Louis smiled earnestly at Zayn, suddenly self-conscious that he's gonna be the first one who'll touch Zayn like this.

"You can trust me, baby, I promise," Louis reassures Zayn, as he trailed kisses from Zayn's lips, to his clothed back. When he reached Zayn's arse, he looked into his partner's eyes for confirmation.

Zayn merely nodded as he slowly relaxed in Louis' arms, the other man making him feel good as ever. Louis parted his arse cheeks, revealing the plump pink hole.

"You must be tight." Louis said as he kissed Zayn's ass. Zayn didn't have time to answer before he plunged his tongue inside him. Zayn gasped, letting out a small moan as Louis worked at him. Louis would hum, sending vibrations through Zayn, making him moan louder.

Louis held three fingers in front of Zayn. "Suck on them babe."

Zayn was surprised, because didn't this mean that Louis was prepping him and that he was really planning to go all the way?

Louis must have sensed his confusion and fear, immediately kissing him on the lips. "Trust me, love, if you want, I'd just settle on eating you out tonight,"

"Promise you won't hurt me?" Zayn asks, seemingly pondering on the thought.

"I would never hurt you, my love," Louis reassures because how would he hurt a precious gem like Zayn? Woah, I just met him two hours ago and he got me wrapped around his finger, Louis thinks.

"Then okay, Lou, do it," Zayn affirms. Louis immediately entered three fingers into Zayn's mouth, the younger slicking it enough.

"I'm just going to finger you love. We're not going all the way... you should do something like that with someone you love... especially for your first time." Louis told him, kissing his bum.

Louis pulled his three fingers away from Zayn, slipping one finger in. "Shit you're tight... have you ever fingered yourself?" Louis said.

Zayn blushed, looking over his shoulder. "Um, once-*gasp*- O-or twice." Zayn gasped again as Louis moaned at his statement. Louis added another finger as he kissed and nibbled at Zayn's ass.

Moans were the only thing heard from Zayn thereon, and some grunts from Louis at how hot Zayn looks and how innocent he is.

"C-close, Lou," Zayn chokes out, as he felt that pool in his stomach. Louis quickened his movements, drawing out screeches from his partner's lips.

"Come for me, love," Louis gently commanded, Zayn immediately obliging. A few moments were spent in complete stillness until the raven-haired crawled closer to Louis, hesitantly gripping the pants of his Peter Pan costume.

Louis held Zayn's wrist, stopping his movements. "What are you doing, love?" Louis asked.

"T-trying to make you feel good?" Zayn answered, voice lacking in confidence though. Louis immediately felt that Zayn was just forcing himself to do this, so he grabbed Zayn's waist, laying him down and spooning him from behind.

"No, if you don't want to you don't have to." Louis kissed Zayn's cheek. "But.. I do want something in return."

Zayn tensed and got nervous. "W-what?" He asked.

Louis smiled, giving him a sweet kiss. "You be my boyfriend."

Zayn turned and faced Louis, his blush evident on his cheeks. "I'll be, gladly," He says with a smile.

Louis sealed their lips in a gentle kiss, a promise he's willing to make for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated loves! Mwahugs. :*


End file.
